As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, casinos are in constant need of new games of chance to retain experienced patrons and to attract new patrons. Even though electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) now generate more revenue than table games, many players continue to prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Therefore, live gaming is an integral part of the success of any casino.
Nonetheless, as floor space for table games continues to be encroached by electronic gaming machines, casinos must be very selective with the new live games they place on their casino floor. Accordingly, because players prefer games with familiar concepts, casinos are more apt to consider new games which are based, at least in part, on existing popular games (e.g., Roulette). Importantly, the modification of an existing game should not require a new table or any modification to the underlying game.
More particularly, roulette is a game that has been around for decades and continues to command large crowds. Although roulette odds dramatically favor the house, players enjoy roulette because of its simplicity and the connection with numbers. In other words, everyone has a lucky number. One inherent problem with roulette is the distinction between roulette wheels having a single zero (i.e., “0”) and those having two zeros (i.e., “0” and “00”). The problem is that the numbers 1-36 are dispersed differently around each of the wheels. Thus, a player accustomed to wagering on numbers forming a wheel segment on a single zero wheel is uncomfortable at a double zero wheel because his or her segment numbers are dispersed differently on the double zero roulette wheel.
Consequently, there continues to be a need for new roulette game based on the well-known game of roulette and which provides players with a simple means for playing a single zero or double zero roulette wheel.